


Confessions

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: After his break up with Star, Tom confesses his feelings for Marco. This takes place during the Sad Teen Hotline episode.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure yaoi! I hope you like it!

Tom tossed and turned in the futon Marco laid out for him and flopped himself onto his back staring at the ceiling. After his breakup with Star, he couldn’t stop thinking about Marco and it was driving him crazy. While he still loved Star, Marco was another love interest to the half demon and this was his chance to take him as his own. Tom sat up in his futon and looked over at Marco who was fast asleep in his bed. 

Tom had the sudden urge to go lay down next to him. The thought of his body pressed against Marco’s made a smile grace his lips. Pulling the covers off, he slid off the futon and made his way to Marco’s bed. He slowly lifted the blanket and climbed in next to Marco. He carefully wrapped his arm around Marco and snuggled close to him. 

Tom closed his eyes inhaling the earthy scent of Marco’s hair. Feeling warmer, Marco stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He felt something hot and solid pressed against his back. Turning around, he was face to face with Tom. Marco blushed and wondered why Tom was in bed with him. Gently shaking the underworld prince, Marco called his name softly. 

“Tom? Wake up.” Tom opened his tired red eyes and met Marco’s brown ones. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed being in the same bed with Marco and blushed. 

“H-hey Marco.” 

“Dude, why are you in my bed?” Tom sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Um I just...wanted to sleep with you. That’s all.” 

“Oh..that’s okay, Tom. I don’t mind if you sleep with me.” 

“Really? You don’t mind?” Marco shook his head. 

“Not at all, dude. We’re like bros now, so it’s okay.” Tom smiled softly at hearing that, but then it faded. While he was happy that he and Marco had a brotherly relationship now, he wanted it to be more than that. Tom laid back down next to Marco and gently laid his palm on his cheek causing him to blush a deeper shade of red. 

“Marco? Can I tell you something?” 

“Um..s-sure..” Tom took a deep breath and looked into Marco’s eyes. 

“I-I have a crush on you.” 

It was quite for a moment as Marco stared at Tom in shock. Did he just hear him right? Tom had a crush on him? Marco didn’t know whether to feel happy or overwhelmed. Marco never told anyone, but he did in fact have a crush on Tom. While he liked Star, Tom was the one who was always on his mind. His cool looks and personality made Marco like him more than just a friend. Marco lifted a hand and gently caressed Tom’s face with his fingertips. 

“Tom, it’s okay if you have a crush on me because...I have a crush on you too.” Now it was Tom’s turn to look surprised. 

“Y-you like me?” 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to say anything. It was too embarrassing.” Tom wrapped his arms around Marco and pulled him close to his body. 

“I didn’t want to say anything either. I thought you still had feelings for Star.” 

“I do, but I think it’s best if me and Star stay friends.” Tom grabbed a hold of Marco’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze. 

“Well now that we are no longer together, do you um... want to be my boyfriend?” Marco blushed at the thought of being Tom’s lover but found himself nodding his head. 

“Um..sure. I'll be your boyfriend, Tom.” 

Happy to hear those words, Tom pressed his lips to Marco’s forehead. Marco blushed and gathered the courage to kiss Tom right above his third eye. Feeling more daring, Tom softly presses his lips onto Marco’s. Marco felt his face flare up, but found himself returning the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly and passionately until Tom broke away. 

Feeling horny, Tom sat up and slowly started to undress himself. His top came off first then his pants. Only thing left was his boxers. Marco swears he’s about to pass out from a heat overload. The sight of Tom’s body was arousing him and he wanted to see more. 

Marco reached for the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down revealing Tom’s erection. Tom licked his lips and climbed on top of Marco’s body straddling him. Tom leaned down and kissed Marco lustfully. Marco moaned into the kiss as Tom’s warm, wet tongue invaded his mouth. Marco let his hands caress and explore his naked body and intentionally let his fingers brush against Tom’s tail and hole. 

Tom broke the kiss and pulled down Marco’s pajama pants and boxers and rubbed his erection against his. Marco gasped and let out a long moan as they grinded against each other. Tom’s penis rubbing against his felt so amazingly good. Tom ripped open Marco’s pajama top sending the buttons flying everywhere and suckled on his exposed nipples. Marco threw his head back in pleasure and grabbed onto Tom’s horns. 

“Oh Tom...” 

Tom released his nipples and lead a trail of kisses down Marco’s body. Marco was breathing heavily as he felt Tom’s hot breath against his erection. Tom spread Marco’s legs apart and began to kiss and bite the inside of his thighs. Tom’s teasing left him in a state of bliss. He has never felt so good in his life. He felt Tom’s sharp teeth gently bite his soft skin followed by a kiss pressed against the bite. 

Tom gave the tip of Marco’s erection a lick and took it into his mouth sucking. Marco gasped as he felt himself inside Tom’s mouth. Tom then took his whole erection into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Tom’s hot, wet mouth made his head swim in ecstasy. Marco moaned wildly as he unconsciously thrust into Tom’s mouth. 

This didn’t seem to bother the half-demon and took him in deeper. Marco practically screamed in pleasure at the feeling. He gripped the bed sheets as he felt himself ready to cum. Tom grabbed Marco’s testicles and gave them a firm massage. With a yell, Marco’s body shook as he released his seed into Tom’s mouth. Tom swallowed the cum and climbed on top of Marco kissing his hot, flustered face. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I feel good. I just didn’t expect this to happen, haha.” Tom chuckled and combed his fingers through Marco’s sweaty hair. 

“Me neither. I’m glad we did it though.” 

“Me too. It felt amazing.” 

“I bet. Now, it’s my turn.” Marco noticed Tom’s throbbing erection which was leaking precum at the pointed tip. 

“Oh..okay.” 

Tom got off Marco and laid down on his back. Marco has never done something like this before, so he was a little awkward. He kissed down Tom’s body and let his fingers pinch and stroke his erect nipples. Tom hissed and bite his lip at the pleasurable feeling. Marco took his manhood into his mouth and sucked. 

Tom moaned softly and curled his toes at the feeling of Marco’s warm mouth. Marco sucked a little faster and heard Tom let out a loud moan. He gagged when Tom thrust into his mouth but didn’t stop. He went faster until Tom’s hot cum filled his mouth. He released Tom and spit the cum out onto his pajama shirt. 

Marco crawled up to Tom and laid down next to him. Tom pressed his head against his sweaty chest and kissed his forehead. Marco smiled and listened to Tom’s rapid heartbeat. He placed a soft kiss on his chest and looked into Tom’s eyes. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel great. You did good.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. I never done this before.” 

“Me either. We should do it again some time.” Marco chuckled. 

“I’m down for that.” 

The two boys snuggled against each other and felt fatigue wash over them. Marco pulled the covers over their naked bodies and shared a few kisses before drifting off to sleep. 

“Good night, Tom. I love you.  
“I love you too, my beautiful dove.”


End file.
